Take a Bite
by BRyder27
Summary: Casey McDonald, university junior, is obsessed with vampire erotic novels. It's a hobby that causes her to unearth dark desires within herself.
1. Prologue

**It was around 12 AM and I was still in bed reading one of my vampire erotic novels. Not only was the story gripping, but the sex was described in amazing detail. I had never read a book where the sex scenes weren't written in a 'fade to black' style, leaving the reader to wonder. One day I was bored and couldn't find anything to read so I went online to search the bestseller lists to find something to read. That's when I found a series of vampire erotic novels written by an American woman. The characters were written so well that I felt like I knew them as people. At times, I wished I could transport myself into their world to live. **

**Since reading the novels, I noticed too that my sexual appetite has increased. I wanted an extremely sexy man to sweep me away and bite me while he ravaged me. The vampire universe was vastly different compared to the ordinary life I lead in Canada. I was a junior at University and the only thing that pulled me away from my vampire novels was school work. When I read my vampire novels, the real world melted away and I was happiest when I was doing this. If my life were more interesting, maybe I wouldn't need to be absorbed in another world all the time. My best friend from high school, Emily, decided to get a full time job right after school rather than going to college. I made a few acquaintances in class, but they weren't people I hung out with outside of school. The only human being I sometimes had regular contact with was my step brother, Derek Venturi. He had a busy schedule with his hockey team, trying to maintain his academics and his girlfriend, Dina. **

**Dina was overly tan and had long black hair with the ugliest personality you can imagine. She hated the fact that I was in Derek's life before she was since I was his step sister. They seemed to be a match made in heaven since both of them were so full of themselves. She was Miss King's University and reigned the campus as if she really were the queen instead of just a beauty queen. She relished always being in the spotlight which was a quality she shared with Derek. She sounded normal, but if you met her in person you saw the bitch come out. I had the flu earlier in the semester and she hated the fact that Derek stayed with me at my apartment for a few days to help me get over it. She even stormed into my apartment one day, demanding that Derek leave me there to take care of myself so he could accompany to some event that she wanted to show him off at. He dragged her into the bathroom and they argued for about five minutes while I was on the couch. When they came out, she threw me the dirtiest look she could before zipping up his pants. **

**Not only was I disgusted with what had just taken place in my bathroom, but I was angry at how nonchalant Derek seemed about the whole thing. He did seem to be embarrassed and even a little angry, but he sat back on the couch and took my feet in his lap. After that episode, I've only seen him maybe once a week. I retreated into my shell because Dina made me feel like shit compared to her even though I'm the top of our class. Derek didn't know this, but she did everything in her power to make my life at university as miserable as possible so that I'd transfer somewhere else. She spread rumors to all the guys that I would do anything they wanted. I got propositioned I don't know how many times and I told them no. One guy that I told no actually roughed me up and threatened me not to tell anyone about it. I saw him in the dining hall after that and I happened to be talking to Derek and he looked afraid as he found out that Derek was my step brother. It still embarrassed me that all these guys at school believed what Dina said. It made me afraid to date anyone and it made me sexually repressed because I couldn't take the chance of dating anyone if they had heard that rumor. **

**That was only a small part of the damage Dina had inflicted, though. Since she was the most popular girl at university, she turned all of the other girls against me. She had it in her power since they all followed her word as the word of God. They yelled insults at me and played pranks on me anytime they had a chance. I didn't want to tell Derek because it would probably ruin his relationship with her and I didn't want to be the cause of ruining things with him and his beauty queen girlfriend. Although, I wished I could be like the heroine in my vampire novels and be strong and confident. If I knew of a way to bring her to my universe and get her to teach me how to be like her, I would have already done it. I have a morning history class in the morning, but I can't sleep. So, I'll have to brave the world in the morning and go to the coffee shop before class. **

**The worst part of all of this is that I want my step brother so bad, fantasies of him keep me awake at night and also keeps me going through the day. My need for him is so strong that it's constantly gnawing at me from the inside, wanting to be satiated. **

**A/N: Hi everyone! I've been lurking the LWD fandom for a while.. I loved the show and of course I gained a crush on Michael Seater. So I need some opinions.. should I have this be a cross over with True Blood where Casey interacts with those characters? Or should I keep it as a nameless vampire series and throw in my own supernatural elements or keep this as all human? Any comments would be appreciated. Originally, I wanted to set this in their high school time, but it would have had too many restrictions for what I needed to happen. Anyway, review and we'll see where this goes. Also, it is rated M so be warned if any of you are under 18. There will be sex. If anyone's uncomfortable with that then I don't suggest reading this. **


	2. Chapter 1

The next morning Casey woke up at 7 am. She rushed into the shower and fixed her hair and make up. She decided to wear black and white geometric patterned leggings with a black off the shoulders sweater and black lace up boots. Once she was satisfied with her appearance and had her books together, she went out of her apartment and locked it. She walked out of the building into the parking lot to her new silver SVU, which had been a gift for graduation. It was a definite improvement from having to share the Prince with Derek. Although, her parents bought Derek bought Derek a truck when he got a hockey scholarship. She smiled at the memory of her and Derek riding around in his truck the summer before college. After they got out of tension filled high school, they became friends and it was one of the most carefree times in her life. That all had somewhat changed when he started dating Dina.

She pushed the thoughts of Dina away and put her book bag and purse in the passenger seat, before heading over to the drivers side to get in. The radio came on and one of her punk CDs was still playing. Her music tastes changed after high school. Every once in a while, she got an urge and turned on a Top 40 station to listen to some pop. Now, she had an appreciation for the music Derek listened to since she experienced a set of darker emotions. Half of the CDs in her visor belonged to Derek. She turned the music up and took off for the coffee shop that was close to campus. A few minutes later, she pulled up and decided to go in to order rather than through the drive thru. The parking lot was fairly emptied so she estimated her wait wouldn't be longer than five minutes.

She hopped out of her SVU, grabbing her purse and making her way in. There were a few students sitting at the tables, having breakfast and studying. She passed by them and heard the whispers. Before she could stop herself, she held out her middle finger and tthe whispers stopped. Granted, this was something she never would've done in the past, but the past three years had hardened her.

"Hi, what can I get for you this morning?" asked the barista.

"Can I get a regular coffee with an extra shot of espresso," said Casey.

"Sure, we'll have it right out," said the barista, gesturing to the order counter.

She walked over to the counter to wait for her drink, but grabbed her cream and sugar first that she would add to her drink. Gasps sounded through the shop and she turned to the door to see what the fuss was about and saw her step brother. Derek stood there, removing his black Ray Bans and clipping them to the vneck part of his black t shirt. His long legs were encased in tight dark jeans with an old pair of Chuck Taylor's. He smiled at Casey and walked towards her, to the surprise of the other students. Her heart sped up as he hugged her to him and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"What's up Casey?" he asked, letting her go.

"Just getting some coffee before class. How you been?" she asked. It had been two weeks since she had last saw him.

Stressed..hockey practice is killing me along with my grades. And you know how Dina is," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"I know. If you need any help with your classes, let me know and I'll help you out," offered Casey.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked the barista, interrupting the conversation.

"Yeah, I want an espresso with milk. I'll also pay for hers," he said, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and handing the barista a twenty dollar bill.

"You don't have to do that, Derek," she said, feeling elated at the fact of him paying for her drink.

"I want to; don't worry about it, Case," he said with one of his easy smiles.

The barista slammed Casey's drink in front of her and handed Derek's to him with a flirtatious smile.

"Thanks," she said, picking her drink up off the counter.

"No problem," replied Derek, taking his drink and turning away from the barista.

"You on your way to class?" she asked, walking with him outside.

"I have English with Dina.. not looking forward to seeing her. She wanted me to pick her up and take her to class with me, but I knew it would be forever before she was ready. So, I told her I had errands to run," he explained, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sounds like you're not that happy with her right now," she commented, unsure of how to approach that particular topic.

"She's great, but she's overbearing. Like she needs my constant attention even though my attention can't always be devoted to her. So, what class are you going to?" he asked, coming to a stop in front of her car.

"History.." she said, unlocking her door and throwing her purse in.

"Ah, so not my favorite class. But, you're great at everything. I may get you to help me out with Physics, though."

"You have my number and know where I live."

"I do.. the first home game of the season is this weekend. So, it may not be until next week. Wish I could spend more time with my favorite, step sister," he said, with a hint of guilt in his eyes.

Her heart clenched at the step sis term. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Good luck at your game and hopefully we can get together next week to study."

"Ok, I'll catch you later," he said, coming forward to drop his arm around her shoulders and kiss her in the same fashion he did before.

"Bye, Der," she said, smiling at him as she got in her car and watched him walk away.

It was cute that he was worried about her, but she had a feeling that was because their mom, Nora, was worried about her and asked Derek to keep an eye on her at school. Now, that she thought about it, she probably did seem different to her family since she stopped being extra social and outgoing. Her confidence was gone and she didn't know how to piece it back together. She discarded that line of thinking and drove to campus. Once, she parked in the commuter's lot, she headed to her history class. Thank God, she didn't have any classes with Dina. Most of the time, classes weren't that hard to get through unless some of Dina's cronies were in the class. If they were, she could bet on not getting any peace which made it hard for her to have her perfect concentration like she normally did in classes. Luckily, none of Dina's crowd were sticklers for attendance like she was. No one whispered or made any acknowledgements that she was even there.

Her usual seat was in the middle of the lecture hall. As she took her seat, a girl with blonde braided hair and blue eyes turned to catch her attention.

"Casey," she whispered.

"Yeah?" whispered Casey, wondering who the girl was and what she wanted.

"I'm Riley's girlfriend, Camila. Are you going to the game this weekend?"

Riley was one Derek's team mates and he was a good friend of Derek's. She had never met his girlfriend. From what she remembered, Camila, didn't hang around Dina's crowd.

"I hadn't planned on it," replied Casey, unsure if she should trust her or not.

"It'll be a big thing with it being the first game. You should come," said Camila, smiling.

"Derek's got his girlfriend and her whole crew there so I doubt he'd care if I was there."

"Yeah, but it'll be fun. There's a big party afterwards. If you change your mind, I usually get there about thirty minutes early so I can get a good seat."

"Ok, thanks," said Casey, smiling back as she made her way to her seat and sat down.

The lecture passed by in a blur as she thought how strange it was that this girl who she'd never spoken to had asked her to go to the hockey game. It almost seemed suspicious, but the possibility of going and supporting Derek, made her look forward to the rest of the week. Until then, she wanted to go back to her apartment and read more of her vampire novels.

_A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I was originally going to write this in first person, but I decided to do it in second/third but I will include some journal entries that are in first person. The last chapter was a prologue so that's why it was on the short side. I'm happy to say that this will be a Dasey. They're my absolute favorite couple and I'm excited to write this story. Still undecided on supernatural elements. Also, what did everyone think of the Dasey interaction? Derek and Casey's history is still the same as it was on the show.. just went they went to university, the fighting faded and they became friends. Casey may seem a little OOC, but I figure that's ok since this isn't a high school story and university does change people. I was also considering the possibility of Camila playing some kind of prank on Casey at the game.. then again it could be just a normal hockey game.. what do you guys think? Also, I'm American so if they say anything weird you can chalk it up to that. Lol but stick with me and this will good. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek. **_


	3. Chapter 2

_Saturday.._

_Last night I had a vivid dream of Derek and I. The colors and movements were so real, I woke up convinced I was in that world and not the one I'm in presently. I was in a white dress with my hair loose around my shoulders. He, Derek, was the most mouth watering thing I had ever seen in my entire life. Black leather jeans sheathed his legs and on top he was shirtless. That brownish red hair feathered back from his face as he smiled at me with his fangs. In this universe, we weren't step brother and step sister. He was the bad, sexy vampire and I was just the innocent girl he chose to prey on. I didn't have any fear from him and I was going to enjoy this fantasy as long as it lasted. He blurred forward until he was standing in front of me. _

"_Aren't you a pretty thing? What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" he asked, retracting his fangs back in. _

"_Waiting for a vampire like you to come and find me," I said, in a perfect sultry tone. _

"_That makes me a lucky vamp for the night then." He trailed a finger down my cheek, to my throat and traced it around my collar bone to my cleavage. _

_This one movement had my body buzzing and I wanted more. He placed his hands on the straps of my dress and pulled me to his lips. The second his lips hit mine, I felt more like myself than I had in a long time. I kissed back with a fierceness that made him tighten his grip on me. He clamped down onto my bottom lip with his regular teeth. I gasped in pleasure and threw my arms around his neck. He brought his lips to my neck and kissed the whole expanse of my neck before he singled out a spot. Then, he blurred us up against a building wall, my back pressed up against the concrete. He lifted up the skirt of my dress and rolled his leather pants down to free himself. Before, I had time to digest what was going to happen, he sunk his fangs into my neck and pushed into me with one movement. His fangs penetrated my skin and he sucked heatedly. Meanwhile, my head was thrown back against the wall while he moved inside of me. I screamed and tried to push forward to force him deeper. As he took my blood, I expected to feel dizzy or weak. Instead, I felt hot and bothered, turned on to the extreme. He sped up his thrusts and in seconds, I was racing towards the finish. I started shaking and bit his shoulder. In the next instance, I felt a warm feeling flow through me as he came inside of me. He lifted his head from my chest and licked over the puncture marks. _

"_You'll be seeing me again, pretty girl," he said, kissing my neck before he blurred away. _

_That was how I woke up, satisfied, confused and with that voice in my ear. Sure enough, when I turned down the covers I saw that I had came in my sleep. I've had these fantasies before, but they never involved Derek actually being a vampire. Although, the vampire in my dreams didn't really seem like Derek. He didn't call me Casey or any of the other names Derek would have called me. He looked like him to a tee, but something seemed off. Not to mention, he said he'd be seeing me again. It was all some fantasy my mind cooked up while I was asleep last night. Or, at least that's what I hoped. _

Casey shut her journal and set it on her bedside table along with the pen she had been using to write in it. She tried to push the fantasy out of her mind and went to turn on her shower. She desperately needed one and she had to get ready to attend Derek's game. As she stripped her night clothes off, she thought about how she researched Camila on social media. From what she saw on her page, she hung out with Riley, her boyfriend, most of the time. There was only one other girl she hung out with frequently and that was a red headed girl who she referred to as 'cuz' or 'cousin'. Casey didn't recognize her as part of Dina's group, so she thought it was safe to attend the game. Although, she was still iffy on whether she would go to the party or not.

She stepped in the shower, and wet her hair before lathering it up with her coconut shampoo. Once it was shampooed and conditioned, she washed herself thoroughly with her honey scented body wash. Once she was clean, she cut the water off and went through her getting ready routine to get it out of the way. She briefly wished she had a white dress like she wore in her dream, although it would have been too cold to wear it. She shook her head and slipped into a v neck white sweater with tight dark black skinny jeans and high heeled boots. Her stomach growled and she went into the kitchen to find herself something to eat. She spent the rest of her time, puttering around her apartment and reading.

At 6:15, she walked out of her apartment to head to the game. On the way there, she felt excitement at seeing Derek in action on the ice. His ferocity came out full force and added to his masculinity. She parked and locked up her car, making sure she had her student ID with her. Once she got to the window, she flashed her student ID and was granted entrance. She scoped out the seats, looking for Camila.

"Casey, you came!" exclaimed Camila, who appeared at her side. This time her blonde hair was in waves with the crown being braided around her head.

"Yeah, I'm here. So where are you sitting?"

"Right over here," said Camila, leading her to the seats directly behind where their teams bench was.

Casey suddenly felt embarrassed about Derek seeing her so close to his team. She felt anxiety about being smushed together with so many people.

"You like to be close," commented Casey, taking a seat beside her.

"I like to give Riley a good luck kiss before the game," she said, with a far away look in her eyes.

"That's sweet. How long have you been together?" asked Casey, out of genuine interest.

"We grew up together and have been together since we were teenagers," she responded with a smile.

"Wow, that's a long time."

The rest of the pre game time went by fast as her and Camila talked about their classes and other university related topics. Throughout this time, Casey saw Dina and her friends come in. Her friends had a sign that read #81's girlfriend. Casey rolled her eyes at this obvious display of ownership. Luckily, they sat on the other side. The game started out good and the moment Derek skated out with his team, time stopped for a second. She swore his eyes found her and he gave her a wink while she waved at him. Then, she heard Dina cheering and his eyes turned to Dina. Well, at least he knew she was there. The game went well and Derek, along with his team were relentless. Casey cheered right along with Camila. After the game, Camila stayed in her seat to wait on Riley to get changed. Derek wasn't in the locker room, yet. He was standing by the barrier, talking to Dina.

Casey decided to brave the storm that was Dina and go over to congratulate him. She told Camila she'd be right back. As she made her way over, she saw Dina's eyes shift to her and glare. Derek turned to see what had made Dina turn into an ice queen and he saw Casey and smiled.

"Hey, Case. It was good to see you at the game," he said, smiling at her.

"You were amazing. I came with Camila, Riley's girlfriend," she said, coming forward so he could throw his arm over her in a hug.

Even though, he was sweaty, she didn't mind.

"Thanks, I've got to go change. See you at the party, Case?"

She nodded and he blew Dina a kiss before skating off to go to the locker room.

Casey hurried back to Camila before Dina could explode and bitch at her for being at the game.

"You ready to go the party?" asked Camila.

"Yeah, are you and Riley riding together?"

"I brought my own car since he had to be here so early. He'll ride with one of his friends, but I'll meet him there. Did you enjoy the game?"

"I did. Thanks for inviting me. It was good for me to get out."

"I had saw you around campus. I over heard Derek talking to Riley one night and he was saying how he wished his step sister would come to his games because the rest of your family lives quite a ways and they can't up for every game."

"That is true. I was glad to support him. The reason I don't come around much is because I don't get along with his girlfriend, Dina."

"Miss King's University? Yeah, she's a real bitch."

"You have no idea. So, where's the party?"

Camila gave her the address and Casey promised she'd see her at the party. Casey headed out to her car, feeling more content than she had in a while. Camila seemed to be a nice girl and it was nice to go to social events with someone. When Casey got to her car, her little bubble of happiness burst. Written on her windshield in red window chalk was 'SLUT' and there were penises drew all over the rest. Casey walked around her car and also saw that one of her tires had been slashed. She couldn't prove it, but she knew it had to be Dina that had somehow arranged this. Dina wanted to prevent her from going to the party. Casey would be damned if she let her stop her. She rushed back into the building to find Camila and ask for her help.

**A/N: If you can't tell, I don't know much about hockey which is why I really didn't go into detail with describing the game. I hope you enjoyed the little bit at the beginning. ;) And thanks for all the reviews. I have decided to keep the novels nameless and this won't be a crossover. However, I have several different supernatural possibilities brewing in my head. Derek doesn't know about Casey's little erotic interest. There is a reason why he doesn't know about everything Dina has done to Casey, but that is something that will be explained later on. Hopefully, you're still enjoying this. It's fun to write. After this chapter, I don't know when the next update will be. I just started a new part time job. Hopefully I will still have time to write. Hope everyone's had a good weekend. -Blair **


	4. Chapter 3

**Casey strode back into the stadium fuming, looking for Camila. Luckily, she was still sitting in the same place. **

**"****I thought you went to the party?" asked Camila, turning around in her seat. **

**"****I tried, but it looks like Dina or one of her friends window chalked my car and slashed one of my tires so I couldn't make it to the party. She looked so pissed when I went over to congratulate Derek on his game. Or she may have did it before that. But, I know she did it," said Casey in a rush. **

**"****Ok, go to the bathroom and fill up a bucket with soapy water and grab some paper towels. That will get your window chalk off. Do you have a spare tire in your car?" asked Camila, standing up. **

**"****Yes, I do."**

**"****While you're doing that, I'll go get Riley to put your spare on for you. You can just ride to the party with me and Riley can drive your car over."**

**"****Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it," said Casey, dashing over to the women's bathroom. She saw the janitor and asked for a bucket. Then, she quickly filled it up and grabbed a bunch of paper towels. **

**By the time she made it outside, there were a few people crowded around her car, laughing. **

**"****Show's over," she said, pushing her way through the people and dumping some of the water on her windshield. She focused on scrubbing the words off and didn't let the embarrassment get to her. **

**It didn't take long for her to scrub the chalk off and when she was done, she felt relief. The only thing that Casey couldn't stop was is they had taken pictures and posted them on social media. It didn't mean much.. if people chose to believe that then it was their problem. Camila came outside holding Riley's hand. **

**"****Did she get it?" she asked. **

**"****Yeah, the spare is in the truck," replied Casey, handing Riley her keys. **

**"****Ok, I'll get it put on for you. That's bullshit someone did that to you," he said, taking the keys. **

**"****I know, but I won't let it ruin my good time," she said with a smile. **

**Riley pulled Camila in for a kiss and aching surged through Casey's heart as she wished she had someone to kiss her like that. **

**"****Have fun at the party, girls," he said, letting go of Camila and going around to the back of my SUV. **

**"****We will. See you there, baby." Camila smiled at him before leading me away to her car. **

**"****Sorry about your tire. That's pretty low that she'd slash your tire so you couldn't make it to the party."**

**Camila came to a stop in front of a black sedan and unlocked the doors. Casey slid into the passenger seat. **

**"****She does shit like this all the time."**

**"****Let's put it to the side and enjoy the party. At least you got to see Derek and she didn't pull anything at the game." **

**"****True," agreed Casey. Her thoughts drifted back to the dream she had the night before. The sexy vampire that looked like Derek and gave her the best dream orgasm she's ever had. Is that what Derek would look like if he were a vamp? She still wanted Derek, but it seemed she had a crush on her dream vamp. Was she completely crazy or was there something to it? **

**Before she could decide, Camila pulled up to a decent sized house with a lot of cars parked down the street in front of it. She cut the engine and Casey got out, breathing in the fresh air. Camila smiled and led her into the house. She heard the music from outside. When, they got inside, Camila went into the kitchen to grab them a couple drinks. Casey accepted her drink and noticed most of the people surrounded Dina and company. Derek was there, on her arm. Sadness went through her and she wished she could feel indifferent to the whole situation. **

**"****Ok, Miss Pouty. I know Dina's here with your brother, but don't let it get to you."**

**"****Step brother," corrected Casey, thinking it would be bad if Derek were her brother by blood. **

**"****Right. Let's dance, I love this song!" Camila yelled, pulling her into the dancing area. **

**The song was a club tune that consisted mostly of bass. Camila swayed to the beat and Casey followed suit, wanting to block out everything. It came natural to her since she grew up dancing. Camila wrapped an arm around her waist and slithered against her. Riley came up behind Camila and moved his hands to her waist. The next thing Casey knew, a body danced up against her. She presumed it was a male and just kept dancing. A couple minutes later, a hand moved through her hair and tugged her head back. She tried to see who had her, but it was a guy she didn't recognize. **

**"****Let me go," she said, pulling forward to get out of his grip. **

**He pulled her back by the roots of her hair and it hurt like hell. She let herself be pulled and twisted around to shove him. **

**"****Fiesty little bitch, aren't you?" slurred the guy. **

**He made to grab her again and Riley stepped in to grab him by the arm. "That's enough. You're outta here." **

**"****Oh my god, Casey! Are you ok?" asked Camila, rushing forward. **

**"****Yeah, he just came up behind me and started pulling on my hair. I told him to let go and he didn't listen. Why didn't Derek do anything?" asked Casey, pissed off that he hadn't come to her rescue. **

**"****He's over there talking to Dina. Maybe he didn't see it happen."**

**"****I guess not. I'm not really in a party kind of mood right now. So, I'm going to go. Thanks for inviting me. I enjoyed it."**

**"****No problem," said Camila, reaching out to hug her. **

**Casey hugged her back and dug her keys out of her pocket, ready to leave. Derek didn't seem to care about what happened and if Dina hadn't convinced everyone she was a slut the guy wouldn't have came up to her. What started out as a good night turned into a shitty one. She shook her head to herself and jumped in her car, turning on the engine. A nice hot bubble bath and one of her vampire novels would be the perfect cure. **

**"****Bad night, huh?" asked a voice, from beside her. **

**Fear swept through her as she turned to her right side and saw the vamp from her dream, minus the leather pants. **

**"****Am I hallucinating now?" she asked to herself, not believing what she was seeing. **

**"****No, I'm here. But, you're the only one who can see me," he replied, leaning back in the seat. **

**"****Are you a ghost?" she asked, puzzled and still not convinced that this was real. **

**"****Do I feel like a ghost?" he asked, placing his hand on her thigh. **

**Her heart sped up and she wondered how on earth this was possible. "No.. what are you?" **

**"****I think a more polite question would be who am I. I'm Declyn, your.. well actually Derek's ancestor." **

**"****Ancestor? Shouldn't you be dead?" questioned Casey in confusion. **

**"****I'm undead, actually. Don't you remember your little fantasy starring me?" he asked with a wink. **

**"****Did you make me dream that?" **

**"****No, I invaded your dream because someone else was trying to send you a nightmare."**

**"****So, vampires can send dreams to humans?" she asked, intrigued. **

**"****Yes, it's one of our abilities. The someone is someone you know, but now isn't the right time to talk about that."**

**"****How far back are you Derek's ancestor?" she queried, trying to ignore the fact that she had a vampire enemy. **

**"****I'm his cousin from back in the 1950's. I was supposed to die in a shooting, but someone brought me over to my present existence. After I got used to the change, I watched the Venturi's from a distance, never interfering in their lives. I'm interfering now because you're in trouble and there are dark things surrounding you."**

**"****How come you look almost exactly like Derek?" **

**"****You know how there are some relatives that you have that everyone says you look exactly like them when they were young? That's how it is with Derek and I. He's in trouble himself.. just doesn't realize how deep."**

**"****This is a lot to digest. So, where were you when that guy wouldn't get off of me?" **

**"****I was taking care of something else, but if you had been in real danger I would have sensed it and came to help."**

**"****This is a little strange and embarrassing seeing as we had dream sex."**

**"****There's nothing to be embarrassed about and you enjoyed every minute of it," he said, flashing his fangs. **

**The air went out of my lungs as my fantasy became alive in front of my eyes. "So, did you just appear in my car from out of nowhere?"**

**"****No, I was in the back seat waiting for you. I figured it was time for me to make myself known to you and plus I told you I'd see you again, pretty girl." **

******A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a little while but I finally had a day off to get this up. My job is going pretty good. I know there were some people who would have preferred this to stay an all human story, but I just found it to be more interesting with some supernatural elements. What do you guys think of Declyn? He's interesting, right? There are also more supernatural elements that will be introduced. It only gets better from here. Love, Blair **


End file.
